Dancing in SanFran
by Pomaranczko
Summary: Katey moves back to the U.S. with her family, this time to live in San Francisco. Javier moves to San Fracisco to live with Carlos and his family once Mama passes away. The old couple meet again when they see each other in a dance club in the city.
1. Chapter 1

Katey sighed as the new smash hit in the U.S. "Do you only want to dance," started up on the radio. Her sister, Suzie, was happily chatting to her friend Cassie on the phone, oblivious to the tune that brought back so many memories for her. It has been one year since she had said goodbye to Cuba and her love, Javier. The San Francisco sunlight spilled through the windows of the Miller's two story beach front home and shone onto her sad face. Katey thought back to her first time out at La Rosa Negra and seeing Javier dancing with his friends. The night replayed in her head; her red dress, that jerk James, and Javier. Him asking her to dance and then walking her home after James had forced himself onto her in the car. She remembered his cute smile when he murmured his faithful word "Adios" as they departed.

Katey was snapped back to reality when she heard Suzie laugh loudly at something her friend had said. The song ended and the Beatles started up. She stood up and looked out her window. The night air had begun to darken, rending a diamond-embedded sky. Outside it was starting to get dark and the parties were just beginning. People were waiting in lines to get into clubs, happily chatting with their friends. Even the crazy San Francisco nightlife could not compare to Cuba and dancing with Javier. That year Katey went back to studying. She didn't really go out much and her entire family noticed how she lost her fiery spirit once they left Cuba; it seemed to have stayed behind with Javier. The only time Katey would brighten up a bit was when she taught her dance classes. When she returned to the U.S., Katey had a whole new dance style – a mix of hot salsa and ballroom. Many young women were interested in taking her classes, especially Suzie. Her parents asked her if she would go back to partner dancing but she couldn't, no one could compete with Javier.

Back in Havana Javier was waving goodbye to Carlos and his family. In the past year Carlos had fallen in love with a woman by the name of Eva and the two were now engaged. Carlos, Eva, Rafael, and Chabe were moving out of Cuba today. The revolution did not go as planned. After the revolution, Fidel Castro came into power and ruled with an unjust hand, thus causing Carlos to take his family away for Rafael and Chabe's safety. Javier stayed behind to take care of Mama who could not come along because of her age and poor health. A few months ago, she suffered from a severe heart attack and now could not be left alone. Javier turned back home to his crying mother and gave her a big hug.

"It will be okay Mama. They had to leave, think of Chabe and Rafael."

"Si, si. I am happy for them and crying for you, mi hijo. It is all my fault – now I am putting you in danger by making you stay here."

"Oh Mama, don't you worry about me. I will be fine; you just stay well and healthy."

"Come on ladies - circles, circles! And one, two, three, and four, five, six, seven and eight. Move your hips in a circle. Ladies come on, circles." Katey wanted to tell her student, 28 year old Angela, the same thing Javier told her a year and a half ago, that she was making a box, not a circle, but stopped herself because she didn't want to embarrass Angela.

At that same moment, a taxi cab was driving by with Carlos and his family, who were moving into their new home. Carlos had bought the perfect fully furnished house with one small bedroom for Chabe and Rafael to share, a bedroom for himself and Eva, a bathroom, kitchen and living room with a pull out couch. Chabe was teaching Rafael a new English word and Eva smiled lovingly at Carlos. They were ready to start a new life in the great San Francisco.

It was a week after Carlos and his family had moved into their new home. Carlos and Eva were washing dishes when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Carlos? It's Javier."

"Javie? Hola mi hermano! Que tal?"

"Carlos, Mama died last night. She had another heart attack."

Carlos listened to his brother and wished he was with Javier to go to his mother's funeral and pay his respects. A single tear slid down his rough cheek. Carlos knew that he couldn't go back to Cuba and risk being stuck there, it would be very difficult to go there and come back to America.

"The funeral is this Friday," Javier continued.

"Javie, I can not go back, as you know, but I really want you to come live with us after the funeral. The kids will be happy to see you."

"Are you sure? You guys can't possibly be settled already and me moving in would be a burden."

"Don't be silly, you wouldn't be a burden. Oh contrair, mi hermano, you would greatly help us…we would send you to work!"

"Haha, okay if you're sure. I'll be there as soon as I can. I still have to wrap things up here."

"Alright Javie. Come quick, I have to go, Chabe is calling me."

"Okay, give the kids a hug for me and give Eva my love. 'Bye and thank you brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Katey, you have to move on. It's been over a year."

"I can't. Why don't you go without me Suze?"

"If you haven't noticed, I've got a boyfriend of my own. Please, just this once. It's just one little date. For me?"

"Ugh! Okay, fine. But just this once."

"Oh yay! This is going to be so much fun. I'll do your hair and we will go shopping and…" Katie failed to hear the rest of her sister's words, for she was thinking of Javier back in Havana. Did he still love her? No, she couldn't really expect him to not move on. They hadn't seen each other in such a long time and Javier probably already had another girl to dance the night away with.

"Uncle Javier! Uncle Javier!"

"Hey there Rafael. Hey Carlos, good to see you brother. And Eva, you are looking as beautiful as always. Where's Chabe?" Eva answered with a bright smile, " She is upstairs getting ready for your arrival. She wanted to dress her best for her Uncle Javie." Eva turned towards the hallway and called out to Chabe, "Honey, Uncle Javier's here!" The young girl came prancing down the stairs in a plain yellow dress and a bow in her hair.

"Uncle Javier, you're here," and at that note she lunged at Javier to claim her hug.

"Chabe, is that you? You look so grown up, and just like a princess." The young girl giggled in response and gave him another hug, her tiny arms incapable of fitting around her Uncles wide shoulders.

"Hey Javie, we're going out to celebrate your arrival tonight."

"I don't know Carlos. You know, with Mama gone…"

"Yes I know," Carlos cut him off, "and I am just as sad as you are. But you have had enough sorrow these past few weeks. Besides, Mama would want you to be happy. Come on, try to forget your troubles tonight and relax a bit. You'll have to show us some of your dance moves."

"Oh alright, as long as I get one dance with Eva."

"Deal," Eva readily answered with a grin.

"Hey! She's my wife, find your own," Carlos laughed. "Well, I suppose you can have one dance."

"Okay then, it's settled, we're going out tonight. I'll call Mrs. Robinson next door and see if she can watch the kids tonight," Eva finalized the matter.

Javier agreed to go out with his family, but mostly because there was some hope, no matter how slim it was. Did Katey not write that she had moved to San Francisco in her last letter? Maybe she would be at Sylver, the club Carlos and Eva were taking him to. Does she still dance? Maybe she found someone else to be her partner. No, he decided to look on the bright side. She would be there and they would dance the night away like they did so many times in Havana.

"Oh Katey, you look gorgeous!"

"Whatever Suze, when is this guy coming anyway? He's late."

"Just give him a chance," her sister pleaded. The doorbell rang several moments later. "See? They're here. Hey Matt. What took you so long," Suzie asked as she gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sorry baby, we ran out of gas and had to pick some up on the way over," he explained.

"That's alright. Katey this is Mark. He works with Matt at the car company.

"Hi."

"You look wonderful," Mark said as his eyes greedilyflickered over her shapely form.

"Thank you," Katey replied curtly to him, wishing the night was over already. She had to give him some credit though, he was quite handsome and well groomed, but he still didn't come close to her gorgeous Javier. Oh well, Suzie and Matt went through the trouble of finding her a date, even though she told them not to. She should at least try to have a bit of fun, for their sake.

"Is everyone ready? Okay! Off to Sylver," Suzie laughed enthusiastically.


End file.
